With the advancements in digital technologies, data proliferation and the ever increasing mobility of user platforms have created enormous amounts of information traffic over mobile and computer networks. This is particularly relevant to the increase of electronic and digital content being used and shared over the network in social settings and working environments as compared to traditional stand-alone personal computers and mobile devices. As a result, content is shared across multiple devices among multiple users.
However, among others, both the wide variety in file types and device types place a barrier to easy access of the shared content. Before accessing a file (e.g., in a proprietary document format) that is foreign to a user's system, the user typically must install a software (e.g., an executable or a plug-in) onto the user's system. Additionally, the user may be required to complete a time-consuming setup process which further impedes the access.
The same reference numbers and any acronyms identify elements or acts with the same or similar structure or functionality throughout the drawings and specification for ease of understanding and convenience.